


Intelligent Species

by Mesoam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Saya no Uta Crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: 本文极度丧病，人物设定猎奇，慎入！慎入！我会试图在鬼畜的剧情中保持每个角色的本质贴合原著，但因为他们的人生经历和主世界大相径庭，剧情和走向是必然会崩坏的，所以你觉得OOC非常正常……另外本文的灵感来源于宫羽太太的《卡尔之歌》，所以有沙耶梗和克苏鲁出没，但没有接触过也不妨碍阅读。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Kudos: 3





	1. My World

**Author's Note:**

> 本文极度丧病，人物设定猎奇，慎入！慎入！我会试图在鬼畜的剧情中保持每个角色的本质贴合原著，但因为他们的人生经历和主世界大相径庭，剧情和走向是必然会崩坏的，所以你觉得OOC非常正常……
> 
> 另外本文的灵感来源于宫羽太太的《卡尔之歌》，所以有沙耶梗和克苏鲁出没，但没有接触过也不妨碍阅读。

布鲁斯·韦恩在很罕见的时候，会再次回忆起那个夜晚。

彼时他的父母仍旧健在，即便如今音容笑貌都已模糊，他的回忆像是撒上糖霜和光晕的甜美蛋糕，散发着迷人的芳香。父亲的面容是扭曲的，非常好看的干涸模糊，他戴着一条土褐色的围巾，长长的大衣上沾满了工作时的血迹，手上满是手术刀的小小血痕。母亲的头上戴了一朵枯萎的花，小小的稚嫩的花朵死亡之时的模样最是美丽，她的唇畔也染着朵朵鲜艳的血花，脖颈上戴了一圈纯净的、奶白色的眼珠。

串成项链的眼白纯洁美好，没有染上一丝血丝，没有沾染青黄色的黏稠浆液，是他见过最后的美景。

他们的眼神自然是空洞的、黑暗的，但他们有漂亮的形体和健全的人形，空空的没有眼瞳的眼窝中也溢满了温柔的爱意。

那年他六岁，他是个人类。他的父母也是人类。人类有独有的消遣方式，就像深潜者沉迷于活人祭祀一样，人类的行为模式是工作和娱乐。那个周末夜晚，他的父母带他去看电影，他依稀记得那是一种类似于献祭的表演仪式，而观摩这种仪式总是令人兴奋。他过度亢奋，一路上拉着父母大声讨论些情节，沉浸于难得的家庭团聚中，直到那个东西出现了。

黑洞洞的、冷冰冰的枪口。他最恨的东西，拿着这丑恶之物的自然是一个怪物，滴着惹人生厌的黄绿色口涎的怪物。它的身上有无数细密的啮齿聚拢而成的团状口器，每一个都吐露着恶臭，粘腻疙疙瘩瘩的胸腔一阵震颤，它发出含糊不清的敌意咆哮。那柄枪足足有五英尺长，黑亮的枪身早被腐朽得锈迹斑斑，绿色的气泡爬满其上，无数的蛆虫攀岩蠕动，这是一个移动的恶穴培养皿，无数的丑恶就是由此开始。

他的父母是人类，当然听不懂怪物的语言，他们惊慌不知所措，然后双双毙命。他的手上沾染上父母的鲜血，母亲的眼珠项链溅碎一地，粒粒不复纯洁白皙，黏液与血液染红了他的天地。这是至亲的献祭，他的灵魂在蒸腾在吼叫，口中却什么声音都发不出来。那狰狞的怪物遽然逃窜，然而这不重要了，一切都不重要了。他的世界是慢镜头的倒放，无数的窗口无数的重瞳只播放这一刻，血与火，红与黑，肮脏的罪恶的，堕落的遗弃的，命运的翻转快得不可思议，而他恍如一个行将就木的愚钝者浑浑噩噩，或许从那一天起他再没有清醒过。

他为什么不代替父母去死？他就此堕落放纵万劫不复，沦落到今天这般地步，他是异类是怪物，这一切的开始是什么时候呢？也许这就是伊始，亦或者他早就疯了。

彼时，六岁稚童的他只模模糊糊地知晓他的父母离他而去了，独留下他一个人，面对这个可怖的世界。

他的视野一片黑暗扭曲，随后，是铺天盖地的猩红。

TBC


	2. Consultation

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯从宾利车上下来，从停车场步行而出，走入医院侧门。此刻正门早已被蜂拥而至的记者围得水泄不通，尽管距“那件事”发生已过了七十二小时，但任何新闻只要带了“韦恩”这个名头，就能赚足眼球。媒体轮番报道拿悲剧作消费，大众也乐得有此谈资，自然逼得他行事不得不愈加谨慎。这位韦恩庄园管家的黑眼圈昭示他已度过了好几个不眠之夜，但仍旧身形笔挺衣着整洁，礼数没有丝毫不到位。他礼貌的避让路过的不少抬着担架的护工以及风尘仆仆的家属，乘坐电梯时不免忖度懊恼：倘若一早知道事情会演变成这种地步，他万万不会因顾虑医院昂贵的设施和知名医师的大名而将少爷送至此地就诊，而会向私人诊所的莱斯利医生咨询。

不，今天，无论如何今天必须将小少爷带走。他原先担忧的无非是年幼的小主人受到二次伤害，但现在的首要任务是希望小少爷能够存活。

路过行事匆匆的医护人员以及千遍一律的明亮走道，他伸手推开最内侧一个宽敞的房间，里面坐得满满当当。

“梅伦院长，维伦斯医师，麦迪逊医师，卡尔森医师，诸位晨安。”管家语声客气，首先向院长和几位首席医生道早安，随后又向诸位医生和护工一一致意，“不知今日布鲁斯少爷的情况如何。”

“潘尼沃斯先生，情况并不乐观。”院长叹了口气，化了妆也掩饰不了脸上的疲倦，“韦恩少爷拒绝进食，治疗进展也不顺利。他的精神很不稳定，攻击性强、狂躁和失眠症状很严重，一切的排查都只能在麻醉后进行。”

卡尔森医师点头，随后补充道：“就像之前我们所言，初步诊断病人是PTSD导致的感官障碍和认知障碍，伴有精神分裂、狂躁、抑郁等症状，我们认为他产生了严重的幻觉和幻听、以及病理性错觉。目前注射的药物除了镇静剂外均没有显著成效，我们也无法确诊他的大脑究竟是哪一部分的损伤导致的病症，凭借现有的仪器和科技无法检查出来。”

“无法定位确诊就无法对症下药、也无法进行精细的脑科手术，潘尼沃斯先生，我们不想害了他。”梅伦院长总结道，“本院已经是歌谭乃至本国在医疗仪器设备上最为齐全的医院了，然而很遗憾我们无能为力。目前的疗法更多是心理上的疏导辅以精神类药物，不过您尽管放心，新泽西的劳拉·雅阁塔医师和纽约的名医约翰·尼坤今天下午就将赶来，我们已经协定彻夜讨论，明日会给您一个长期的诊疗方案……”

“院长女士，”管家罕见地打断了她的话，“依靠目前的科技，是否是无法排查确认布鲁斯少爷具体的病因的？”

“是的。”

“那么你们长期的诊疗方案，也将会以心理疏导会主咯？”

“……不仅仅如此，多重认知障碍归根结底是神经递质异常及神经元损伤，我们会为他注射一些神经细胞保护剂和调节剂，再采取基因治疗法……”

“但这就是撞运了，梅伦院长。即使是名医也不能不保证百分百正确，而仅仅是心理方面的诊治，我为什么不直接咨询心理医生？”

“我理解您渴望保护小布鲁斯·韦恩的心情，潘尼沃斯先生。实话说我们的心情是一样的，作为医生我们当然希望病人不会受到伤害，但病人是否能够康复也取决于您是否选择保守治疗还是他种疗法。不管怎样，决定权不在我们手里。听闻您正在办理小布鲁斯少爷的监护人证明及抚养权，我想这就由您来考量吧。”

管家沉默了一会。

“……让我，再看看他。”

院长点点头，示意身旁的卡尔森医师。他带领管家走进房间内的一个小监控室，从一扇窗口里可以看到摄像头对准一间封闭的空间，墙壁的设计如软垫般柔软。

一个幼小的、五六岁的男孩蜷缩在角落里，他的身上穿着束身衣，闭着双目，不知是昏睡过去还是在休憩。因为像素的原因，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯无法看清他细微的表情，但他能依稀想象幼童脸上啜泣过的泪痕和几道明显的红印子。管家试图勾勒出他头发凌乱、神情倦怠脆弱的样子，这稚嫩的男孩由他一手带大，还处在连字都不会拼写、无法理解何为死亡的年纪，他甚至没有自信如今的小少爷是否还能认出他。

突然间，男孩睁开了眼睛。

他的目光凄绝、凌厉、凶狠，看着完全不像是从那小小的身体里展现出来的，倒仿佛一头择人而嗜的凶兽。这种不协调的气场十分奇怪，他把自己缩得更紧，几乎成了一个小团子，神情却狰狞得活像吃人，而且带着浓浓的嫌恶与痛恨，仿佛房间里铺天盖地都是些脏东西似的，猛然间他吐露出充满敌意的嘶哑咆哮，那是一长串毫无意义的单词。这是个极为糟糕的讯号，语言障碍的幼童会影响到智力的发展，暴力倾向严重到历经数次注射和捆绑，最糟糕的情况是男孩的余生将在阿卡姆疯人院度过。

管家握紧了双拳。

这件事情不能再拖了，病症的情形绝不能落入媒体手中，本就不明朗的未来在经夸大渲染造成的动荡难以想象，他今天必需做个决定。如今韦恩夫妇业已殡天，他陡然接过养育小少爷的重责，少爷的未来关乎于整个韦恩家族、韦恩企业的未来，偌大的集团又间接影响到无数人，可以说小少爷同整个歌谭市攸切相关也绝不夸张。

男孩的叫声愈加凄厉起来，暴虐、痛楚、嫌恶、绝望，他积累了数量可怕的负能量，脸色也越发苍白了。绝食让他更加显得瘦弱，可是这几日的暴力行为也更严重了，医护人员被他下恨劲地撕咬、踢打，他排斥周遭一切事物，已经开始有自闭症倾向。

而他居然开始患得患失小少爷是否还认得自己。

“我要带他走。”管家听见自己用颤抖的声线说出来，他不得不轻咳一声，用更大的声音重复了一遍：

“我要带他离开。”

TBC


	3. The Whisperer

我被囚禁于这个炼狱般的世界已经一周了。

我的记忆是模糊的、扭曲的。有时候我会抱怨，为什么我总是记不住东西？去年感恩节凯恩舅舅问我今年几岁了，我说三岁。母亲就说，你已经五岁啦小宝贝，你已经过过三岁生日啦。

他们说小孩子不记事，可我明明是记得的，我只是对时间的流逝不敏感。我的人生在不会走路前都是不自主的，妈妈会抱着我去想要的地方，或者我自己爬来爬去，用双手双脚，又快又方便，我喜欢接触大地的感觉。当初学走路的时候我很不开心，摇摇晃晃得我头晕——尤其是上楼梯，像爬高山一样，他们大人比我高自然觉得简单，我简直恨不得用手抵着楼梯往上蹦哒。

不过后来我跌跌撞撞地总算学会了就不抱怨啦，我还学会骑单车了，上回我表妹凯西羡慕得我求我载她，我还不乐意呢。汤米说女孩子多事又麻烦，男孩才应该玩在一处，可我觉得他只是嫉妒在那首儿歌里女孩被形容成甜甜的糖果，而男孩是大甲虫。

可是太糟糕啦，现在我已经有点不记得汤米和凯西长什么样啦。我知道自己可能记性不如大人好，可也没想过会退化到如此地步。才仅仅三天，我就已经认不出所有人，我一开始还觉得我死了，大家都变成了怪物。

……要是是这样该有多好。

我那时以为自己下地狱了，视野是纯粹的红色，所有接近我的东西都糊成一片，这是魔鬼和怪兽向我来索命呢。我吓得厉害，我和爸爸妈妈失散了，为什么都死了还不在一起呢？我逃得远远的，谁知道大怪物们浑身打着乱七八糟的马赛克，抓住我这个死去的魂魄轻而易举。我拼命踢打、撕咬，我的灵魂是黑色的触手，黏糊糊油腻腻，上面蒸腾着的油腥色黑烟滚滚，看上去挺可怕。我用触手抽打大怪物们，它们连叫都不叫一声，用巨大满身污垢的黄牙咬开我的脖子，我就昏过去了。

但是后来我知道是怎么回事了。那些怪物最初说的是英语，我听到我的名字布鲁斯，它们认识我。我被束缚，被拘禁，然后我的噩梦就开始了。

最初是视野，最开始那片模模糊糊的马赛克开始有了具体的形状，它们是移动的、模糊的肉块，发出含糊不清的声音。

天地是用内脏铺就的。病变一般的紫色、脂肪小块的黄色和铺天盖地的猩红，活生生、颤动的内脏。我再也听不到英语了，到处都是蠕动的肉块，发出聒噪凶恶的咆哮。我听不懂它们也不想听懂，它们滴着散发恶臭的口涎，它们的肉块扭曲着冒出疙疙瘩瘩的形态，我看见的是地狱，我听见的是浑浊的烂肉发出的呢喃嘶吼，我闻到的是腐臭与尸体，我的世界全是血肉血肉血肉腐烂的烂肉！！！

我不想活了，我死不掉，我想自残但我看不见自己的身体，只有黑色的触手和偶尔如泥浆般翻涌上来的血色肌理。我自己也是个怪物，这是个怪物的世界。我的父母呢？他们去哪儿？他们为什么抛弃我？

为什么是我留下来，为什么我不能死？！！！这个充满了内脏与血肉的世界已经越来越清晰，我感知的越清楚，我就越绝望。太恶心了，这个可怖的世界，太恶心了！！！我恨它，我到恨不得杀了自己！

为什么我今年已经六岁了呢？如果我再小一点，说不定我根本不知道这个世界原本是什么样的，说不定我就不会这么痛苦……可是我也开始记不清自己几岁了，我已经不记得爸爸和妈妈长得是什么样子了。

为什么呢？我有点想哭，可是我用触手摸摸自己流下的液体，是猩红的血。

我的世界，是为什么变成这样的呢？我做错了什么吗？是因为我没能救下父母，所以遭到报应了吗？它们送给我腥臭流脓的东西给我吃，也许我绝食就能结束这一切。但是我知道它们是谁，因为我认得阿尔弗雷德，它是个干瘦的骷髅，跟其他所有肉块都不一样，我闻得出它身上有父母的味道，我认得它。

所以，我知道是怎么回事了，变异的不是这个世界，而是我。

骷髅把我带到了的地方，是我曾经的家，韦恩庄园。

到处都是腥臭腐烂的内脏和烂肉，这就是我曾经的家，这就是我曾经和父母留下美好回忆的地方。

凯西和汤米，现在应该也变成了肉块吧，它们跟我差不多大，所以应该是小一点份量的碎肉。

我宁愿自己不知道这一切是怎么回事，我对过去的记忆已经越来越混乱了，我有点不记得妈妈叫什么了，她的名字是怎么念的呢……？马琳？玛丽安？

……玛莎？对，妈妈叫玛莎。

可是，大概我也会忘了吧，哪怕我拼命抓住这个名字，我也会忘了她的。

我的内心，已经不想记住任何东西了。一切都不重要了。记得又有什么用呢？有这样的对比和落差，才是更深的绝望吧？

这一切是谁的错？？？为什么啊！！！为什么………一定……一定是那个怪物的错！那个拿枪的怪物，是它杀了爸爸妈妈，然后把所有人都变成了怪物，我也成了怪物！！！

是这样，一定是这样，这是某种邪恶的魔法！我唯一做错的，就是没能在父母死之前杀了它。

我浑浑噩噩，抗拒这个世界，是父亲所说的懦夫的行为。我以前害怕蝙蝠，可是蝙蝠有什么可怕的，黑暗有什么可怕，可怕的是如今，我在一个血色的梦魇里。

我大概永远也无法醒来了吧，这是没能拯救父母的惩罚。

不过如今我还有最后一个救赎的机会。

我在自杀之前，要先找到那个怪物，杀了它。

TBC


End file.
